


You Are Inferni

by ImpossibleClair



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Cults, Gen, I don't have the vocab to do elvish dialogue yet, I swear I actually love Tikka, Leilah is a nasty bitch of a sister, Magic training, Please assume they're speaking övüsi, The suffering is for canon purposes, Tikka is doing her best, pre-movie events, the Inferni, working off my own headcanons here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleClair/pseuds/ImpossibleClair
Summary: She doesn't want this, but her sister cannot be argued with. It is her destiny to raise the Dark Lord.





	You Are Inferni

The wand in her hand was blistering her skin; it was so cold, so sharp despite its moulded handle. The iciness had slammed through her when she’d touched it, and now everything was numb. The only thing she could feel was the pain lancing through her veins.

“Say the words, Tikka.”

“Please… Leilah, please don’t make me…”

“Say the words. Now.”

Gritting her teeth, Tikka bowed her head and raised the wand. The words flowed like poetry, and the wand sparked in response. At her feet, the corpse of a pigeon twitched. There was a mighty flash and Tikka felt her legs buckle, too weak to hold her. A rumbling filled her ears. Her veins seemed to constrict, her heart faltering, her lungs screaming. She watched as thick black lines burst across the skin of her hand; she could feel them crawling up her arm, clawing across her neck. Her vision tunnelled, and there was darkness.

She woke to the sound of the ocean. Water rippled around her, sliding over her aching body, caressing her hands and face. There was a deep chill in her bones, but her skin felt warm. The water made a strange gurgling sound, and she was suddenly pulled from its embrace, carried into the chill air. Arms gripped her by the legs and shoulders, cradling her. A face pressed close to hers. The breath was sharp and warm.

“Tikka.”

“Leilah…”

Leilah placed Tikka gently on the ground, an arm around her shoulders to keep her upright. She traced a finger down her cheek, watching the last of the black lines fade from her skin. 

“All is well, sister. You are at home.”

Tikka shuddered.

“Leilah… It hurts…”

“Yes.” Leilah took a towel from a waiting elf and wrapped it around her sister. “But it will hurt less next time.”

Tikka sobbed.

“Please,” she begged. “Please, no next time, Leilah. Not again.”

Leilah’s eyes hardened under her soft brow.

"It is your duty,” she said. “You are a Bright. You are Inferni. You serve the Dark Lord, and you shall raise him.”

“Please…”

A sharp impact stung her cheek.

“You are Inferni, Tikka,” Leilah hissed. “You have been chosen. Be grateful for the Dark Lord’s blessing.”

Tikka whimpered, but bowed her head in submission. Leilah kissed her forehead.

“We are Inferni, sister. This is our destiny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and not as smooth as I'd like, but good enough. I'll probably do more of these stories to explore Tikka's backstory and her life with the Inferni. I have a ton of headcanons I'm working with, which you can find on my Tumblr if you're interested (ImpossibleClair)


End file.
